The Research Continues
Log Title: The Research Continues Characters: Backblast, Dust Devil, Scales Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: May 10, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Backblast and Scales continue to plug away at the lab work, studying their latest menace Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 19:20:31 on Friday, 10 May 2019.' Backblast can be found, if anyone's interested, running a full battery of tests on energon from Patient Zero. He's not referring to Soundwave by name to spare Imager's feelings, so the title Patient Zero is sufficing for now. Plus it makes him feel like a real doctor. "Commencing centrifuge separation of Patient Zero core energon samples to concentrate and isolate the toxin, second batch." He says into a datapad. Or he might be talking to his alloygator skin, or maybe even himself, it's sometimes hard to tell with Backblast. He unloads the previous batch of samples from the centrifuge and lines them up precisely in a test-tube rack. "Previous samples appear to have separated fully... nanolets and self-repair compounds in the bottom layer... trace nutrients above it... separating them from the energon plasma itself is a layer of yellow precipitate... presumed to be the toxic agent." Dust Devil is doing his best to sneak in unseen. He's got a slightly sparking ankle that he's tryin to carefully walk on as he slips into the medical bay. Spying Backblast, the younger mech ducks behind one of the berths so he can try and get to the supply cabinet unseen. GAME: Backblast PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Backblast pauses in his examination and quirks an ear. "Bed. Now." He says. Dust Devil might've passed unseen, but he didn't pass unheard, and while he may not have recognised who it is yet, he knows a limp when he hears one. "No questions. Let me get the concentrate from these ten tubes isolated and I'll take a look." Dust Devil was just about to reach for a drawer when he hears Backblast. Shoulders drop and his rolls his optics expressively, "aww come on now...I can get it mostly fixed....Ratchet ain't around is he?" He looks around nervously. Backblast looks over his shoulder once he's got the yellow stuff from the ten small sample tubes collated into one ready to be mixed with the batch that's currently spinning in the centrifuge. "Not at present, why?" He asks. "You can get it mostly fixed. I can get it properly fixed so it won't die on you at the wrong bloody moment. If you sit down and quit moaning, I might even let you help with the science." Dust Devil sits up on one of the nearby berths. He reaches down to try and manipulate the sparking ankle. Yelping as he manages to shock himself. 'Gah! <>" He at least tries to pick some of the loose plating off since the medics will havet to do it anyway. Scales stirs from a hidden corner where she'd been napping. She yawns, baring sharp teeth, and sleepily repeats some of Dust Devil's swear words with a questioning tone. Backblast looks over at Dust Devil. "Language!" He says, sharply, before looking over at Scales. "Don't say that in polite company, Scales, it really won't go down well." He grins, suggesting that he's done so, with at least amusing results. Once his samples have the yellow layer all separated and collated into one vial, he caps it and puts it in the bio-safety cabinent, carefully bagging the rest for incineration as hazardous material and sealing it in the sharps bin. He washes his hands, and then scoots over to take a look at Dust devil's injury. "What did you do to yourself this time?" Dust Devil makes a face, "Not like anyone actually would know how what that means.....except....fer Bulwark. Uhhh yeah...Maybe she better not repeat that. Cause I bet I'll get swatted." Scales blinks at Dust Devil and Backblast. Mental gears turn. "Huh. So he'd be able to translate them for me, then?" < irc.dal.net> ''' '''Backblast nods "I could." He says. "But I think it's much more fun to let Dust Devil dangle with it." He grins, while getting to work on the leg injury. Dust Devil shakes his head, "Don't ask him what it means...and don't ask me what it means. And...preferably don't ever use it...please? Cause I really don't want Bulwark ta kill me." Scales stretches and then shakes herself, getting everything neatly realigned. "Bulwark wouldn't kill ya. Might bolt yer mouth shut for a week, though." Backblast smirks and, as he works, quietly drops a datacard behind him. ''' '''The contents turn out to be 'the idiot's guide to essential Ancient cybertronian', and it's absolutely packed with bookmarks and annotations by Backblast. Dust Devil may be the expert, but were he suddenly transported back in time, Backblast would be at least able to order something to drink, and cuss out anyone who spilled it. Dust Devil says, "Do ya need me ta get more information from Soundwave? He's pretty good about chattin it up with me. Feel kinda bad fer the guy. Anyone seen that creep Pharma?" GAME: Scales PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Scales heads over to look at what Backblast's doing, scooping up the datacard with her tail without even looking at it as she does. "I got the observation data sorted. How far along is your part?" Backblast nods to Dust Devil "That might be an idea. Symptoms, progression, that sort of thing." He says. "Evidence is suggesting it's another chemical pathogen - it doesn't appear contagious through anything but fuel-to-fuel contact." He says. "When Imager's talkative, ask her if she was at Messatine when Soundwave got hit, or if she's been there recently." He says. He looks over at Scales. "Slow progress but it will be when you've got to centrifuge the samples in 30-cc batches. Any bigger and it don't spin down right - I want to get at least 10cc of it before testing if I've isolated the right stuff, and then running it through the spectro." < irc.dal.net> <> Hey, how ya doin < irc.dal.net> Alive. How goes the research? < irc.dal.net> and what can I offer to help it along? < irc.dal.net> <> Has there been any noteable changes? Or anythin you think might be changin? < irc.dal.net> < Bad Doctor> It's... a bastard to concentrate. Research progresses. < irc.dal.net> There are changes daily. Have you noticed it in your patients? The expected kind. More lockups, and the like. Research has been slow on my end as I am the primary researcher. You have my full cooperation in assisting. Scales nods. "I'm thinkin' what we're gettin' in the energon samples might not be the whole of it. The way it's lockin' up the joints- it's not just degradin' the interfaces, there's also concretion in 'ere." Dust Devil says, "Concretion or eatin away at the joint lubricants? Cause that could be another cause fer the lockin up. Nothin ta stop the friction." Backblast nods "It's... really quite virulent." He says. "Seems to be self-replicating, or at least... self-catalysing. I just... need a clear picture of it. So I know what I'm fighting." Dust Devil isn't just a pretty bicolored face. He does know a few things about lab stuff. Scales nods again, enthusiastically. "Nucleon freezes cogs sometimes, but cogs are... they're delicate, right? They need a kind of flexibility, an' the overcharge kind of stiffens 'em for a while. But this stuff does -more- 'an that. It has to, or it'd wear off." < irc.dal.net> I am open to any suggestions and assistance you may require. Dust Devil makes a face, "I did not like not bein able ta transform...." He sighs, "If it's replicatin...it's eatin or absorbin somethin fer energy. Did ya check all his system levels and see where they sat compared to what's considered optimum fer him?" < irc.dal.net> hmm < irc.dal.net> Trouble on Cybertron, I take it? < irc.dal.net> <> Trouble everywhere if ya know where ta find it. < irc.dal.net> The world is full of woes. < irc.dal.net> World, galaxy. Same difference, I suppose. So. As someone with a rather large lab and experience in AI technology...perhaps I could help. < irc.dal.net> Sci-Nide says, "There is a very marked difference between a single world and an etire galaxy full of worlds." < irc.dal.net> There is, there is. Is this contained to just Cybertron then? < irc.dal.net> I would hate for my soldiers to come across it. But perhaps I could offer what I woudl do. If it were my soldiers if that would help. Scales nods. "Maybe.. if it froze just a bit at a time, an area like that would be brittle. Prone t'minor failures. Shearing. An' the corroded bits might flow to accumulate.." She tilts her head at Backblast. "You've been tryin' t'isolate the compound, but I just thought of a whole bunch more tests to try..." Backblast listens to both of them and nods "I see." He says, shrugging at Dust Devil. "Nothing of note, yet." He says. "We're still working with just the core energon, I've drawn off a small amount to see if it changes any concentrations but I couldn't get a real core-scan of him, just the energon sample. He looks at Scales. "I'm only going to need about a tenth or so of the sample we've got for separating the compound, five percent for keeping aside to see if it changes... we've got plenty for tests." < irc.dal.net> <> Are ya able ta scan yerself Scales taps her claws, thinking. "I think th'things I'd wanna look for'd be in the reg'lar energon. No need to tap th'core for 'em. It's a matter of knowing what yer lookin' -for-. An' now I know." She goes to fetch some gear. "We don't need Sounders' stats for this- Imager's normal functions are on file, I c'n use some'a hers." Backblast nods "Good, get on it. If we can run as many tests as we can concurrently, we're coked." < irc.dal.net> I am. < irc.dal.net> If you want I will send a full scan to you over a more secure frequency. Dust Devil looks to Scales and Backblast, "Uhhhh this ain't transmitted by programs or anythin right? Cause I was gonna ask him fer a recent scan and an previous scan of himself." < irc.dal.net> Well, isn;t everyone just in such a shiny mood today. < irc.dal.net> Im feeling fantastic. I dont know about you. Scales gets out some sampling gear, and pauses. "I should prob'ly take a look at her filters, too." She grins at Dust Devil. "It's energon borne, so unless you're a lot closer t'Soundwave, you won't get it that way." She frowns. "Not that he can't send -other- stuff.." < irc.dal.net> <> Of course over a more secure frequency....was just check ta see if there's any other info we need before I make the request ta ya Backblast nods softly "Don't go alone, take someone medically qualified with you." he says. "Go get whatever data you can, he's Patient Zero so any data we can get from Imager he can back up." Dust Devil says, "ya know what gets me....I've been around Soundwave fer most of the beginnin of this. And I wasn't infected. Wonder if gettin treated with the Nucleon helped keep me safe." Backblast shrugs a little "Maybe. Hell if I know. We need to work out how Imager got it, to find out if it'sa big risk. What if Pharma's turned or gone nuts or something?" He shakes his head as the centrifuge dings quietly, indicating it's done. He begins to repeat the extraction process, pulling out the thin layer of yellow crap. "I might want an energon sample off you to test this hypothesis. We might be able to develop a vaccine and stop it going further with that, give us more time to work on a cure." He sniffs. "You heading off to meet Patient Zero soon?" Scales bundles up her gear, balancing it carefully as she heads off towards Imager's isolation area three-leggedly. Dust Devil says, "I can go head out and check him now....grab some samples from him if ya want...or you could come with me and you could get the info directly....after I fix my foot." Dust Devil breaks out hand with some repair tools to try and fix what he broke. Backblast nods "Sounds good. Go for it." >> Backblast manages to fix some of Dust Devil's damage. << Dust Devil glares, "Ow! Gentle! I want the leg still attached..." He then grins and looks at the job done. "Awww but the wires aren't color coordinated anymore..." Backblast rolls his eyes "Repaint them then." He says, with a snort. Scales takes her time getting her samples. Dust Devil laughs again and tilts his head, "Do did ya wanna come or what?' Scales staggers back with her fresh samples and gets them over to her bench. "Okay, that part's done.." Backblast looks thoughtful and shakes his head "Nah man I'm good, I got to monitor this." < irc.dal.net> Sent. That should be helpful. Dust Devil nods to Backblast, "Let me see what info I can get ya. I might not go all the way if he can send the bulk of it via a file.' Backblast nods "No worries, any information he can give us would be a huge help." Scales sets up the energon sample and starts scanning part of it for certain particulates while she sets another part in a centrifuge to separate the different substances. Dust Devil leave....to go get information and stuff. Yeah! Dust Devil comes back and is heading over to one of the computers to start downloading the information that he picked up. "Uhhhh yer not gonna like this. Everything has ebeen speedin up in the nucleosis related symptoms... He said it's movin faster than anticipated." Backblast lets out a faint grumbling sound "Lovely. Working on it." He says, with a sigh Scales hmms. "Wonder what they were using t'measure.." Log session ending at 00:12:28 on Saturday, 11 May 2019.